


Nico loves the Jonas Brothers

by Cor321



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Jonas Brothers reunion, M/M, Nico is a huge fangirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Levi accidentally reveals something embarrassing about his boyfriend and everybody keeps dropping hints about it around Nico.





	Nico loves the Jonas Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Levi accidentally reveals something embarrassing about his boyfriend (like he use to have a crush on a certain celebrity or he snorts when he laughs too hard) and everybody keeps dropping hints about it around Nico.
> 
> Thank you Kindlefire21 for requesting this one, it was tons of fun to write!

“So let me get this straight,” Taryn said a little too enthusiastically, “your boyfriend, the tough, super masculine, Adonis looking ortho fellow was obsessed with the Jonas brothers back in the day. Like posters all over his walls, went to see them live obsessed.”

“Haha, yeah probably shouldn’t have told you, but it was too good to keep to myself!”Levi replied, they had a little laugh and then went back to what they were doing. Levi completely forgot that he told Taryn, too bad she didn’t.

__________

The first time it happened Nico didn’t really think anything of it, he was doing a surgery with Linc and the attending asked him to put on some music.”

“Oy Nico, you mind throwing on some jams? I have a new playlist I want to listen to, my phones already connected to the speaker.”

“Yeah sure.” Nico said as he pressed play on the speaker, what he didn’t expect was to have the song Year 3000 to come blasting on the stereo. He gave Linc a questioning look, that the attending completely ignored so the fellow figured he’d just enjoy the song and continue the surgery, besides this song was his jam back in his teens.

__________

The next time it happened was later that day, Nico was updating a patient’s chart at the nurses station when he saw Levi talking with a patient. He must have been telling a story because his hands were going everywhere and his face was super animated. Nico just took the time to sit and admire his boyfriend, just happy that at the end of the day Levi would be going home with him.

Nico didn’t realize how long he was staring until a voice broke him out of his daze. “Someone’s caught the Love Bug.” Nico sent Jo his signature smirk before he rolled his eyes and went back to charting.”

__________

Nico was in a surgery with Taryn, doing a simple procedure when Bohkee started humming to herself, a song that oddly sounded like SOS by none other than the Jonas Brothers. Nico tried to make eye contact with Taryn to send her a questioning look, but the junior resident was much to focused on the task at hand to make eye contact. Although Nico was pretty sure that he saw her snickering to herself.

__________

The last time it happened was while he was checking on his patient with Taryn. Nico just wanted to make sure Cole was comfortable after putting a couple pins in his femur.

“So Cole how are you feeling now, pains okay?” Nico asked the teen.

“I don’t know Dr. Kim, I feel like I’m burnin up, burnin up for you baby!”

At this point Taryn was in hysterics while even Nico was laughing to himself. “Dammit Levi.” Is all he said before leaving the room, Helm was more than capable to finish the post op check up.

_________

Nico texted Levi to meet him in his car. Just a few minutes later the younger man was climbing into Nico’s passenger seat.

“So I had the weirdest day, I was wondering if you knew anything about it babe?” Nico asked.

“No I have no idea what your talking about.” Levi said coyly.

“Yeah so you know nothing about Linc blasting Year 3000, or Jo Karev saying I’ve caught the Love bug, or Bohkee of all people humming SOS. And wait for it that’s not even the best part, my patient burst out into song when I asked him how he was doing.”

“Nope I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Levi said shaking his head while he was trying his hardest not burst out into laughter.

“You wanna know what song? Although I bet you can guess that it was Burnin Up by you guessed it the Jonas Brothers.” At this point Levi couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer.

“Okay, I’m sorry… I may have told Taryn, not realizing she would tell everyone else. Please don’t be mad.” Levi said with the most adorable smile on his face.

“Fine,” Nico replied, “you know I’m a sucker for you.”

With that the two men got into a laughing fit that lasted a solid five minutes. Just before they left the parking lot, Levi plugged his phone into the stereo system and started playing Sucker. Nico gave him the side before looking back towards the road. Levi just shrugged before he replied, “What, it’s a good song.” With that the two men spent the entire drive jamming out to all of the Jonas Brothers biggest hits.


End file.
